Side air bags have become increasingly more popular in motor vehicles as the demand for safer vehicles increases. Side air bags are seen as a very effective way to protect occupants of a motor vehicle from severe injury due to a collision.
Current side air bag technology utilizes a retainer for attaching a side air bag to the vehicle. The retainer serves as an anchor for the air bag when it is deployed. The chute attaches the retainer and the side air bag. Typically, the only way the retainer is installed is by manual installation. At the point of manufacturing, the retainer is installed manually to the vehicle. The problem with installing the retainer in this manner is that there is no way to insure that it is properly installed. Manual installation leaves room for human error that can lead to serious consequences in the event that the side air bag is deployed and the retainer fails to function properly. This process is unreliable as there is no way to insure that the retainer will not break due to improper installation. If the retainer breaks, then the side air bag will not protect an occupant as it should. Consumers and manufacturers alike are not happy with the manner that the retainers are currently installed. As a result, there is a demand to further error-proof this installation.
This invention solves this problem by utilizes a bar code on the parts of the retainer. A portion of the bar code is imprinted on the parts of the retainer. When the retainer is engaged properly, the bar code is able to be scanned. A properly scanned bar code insures that the retainer is properly installed without having any worry that human error played a role in the correct or incorrect installation of the retainer. If the bar code cannot be read, then the retainer is not installed correctly. The worries of breaking or incorrect deployment are then removed from the manufacturing process.